


Corridors

by Plugs



Series: Fedverse (and some Twitter) fics [5]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Horror, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25769530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plugs/pseuds/Plugs
Summary: Another horror fic. I’m rather proud of this one.
Relationships: Starscream/Skyfire
Series: Fedverse (and some Twitter) fics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587112
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Corridors

Skyfire ran though Unicron’s endless corridors. 

Starscream had activated the quantum warp engine. He had traveled to Unicron’s time and place of origin to prevent it from forging. If he succeeded or failed Starscream would never return. But failure meant death in Unicron’s molten tanks for Cybertron and all its people.

As Skyfire ran for what felt like years fear crept into his thoughts. Had Starscream failed?  
Or did changing a timeline create an alternative universe while leaving the original intact? Skyfire wished these questions were theoretical, posed by him to his love over warm evening energon. He kept running. 

An archway opened up in the wall before him. Cords arose from the floor and bound him in place. The ground under his feet surged forwards along a great veined tube. As time passed the air became warmer and humid. Skyfire struggled but the increasing heat made him lethargic. He tried to vent but found himself choking on bitter fumes and the scent of decay. Someone screamed as the darkness strangled him.

Skyfire awoke from a recharge he never recalled falling into. He was standing in a great chamber and a huge pulsing spark was burning before him. Skyfire remembered where he was and told himself he was not afraid.

Above the spark a cocoon like structure hung heavy and ripe. It cycled open to reveal a body enmeshed and entubed with Unicron’s metal.

Skyfire saw a beautiful face. It _terrified_ him.

 _“I came back for you,”_ Starscream whispered. 

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a Twitter tweet thread fic which I...deleted for unknown reasons. I’ll blame the hot weather.


End file.
